Close my eyes
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Te has planteado hacerte amiga de Rachel Berry una y mil veces por el bien de la salud mental de todos en el Glee Club y cada vez la idea te parece más y más  necesaria  estúpida. —Viñeta, Quinn/Rachel. Para Leeh.


**Título**: Close my eyes

**Fandom**: Glee

**Claim**: Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray. Quinn/Rachel.

**Disclaimer**: No, mías no son, que sino, ya fueran canon, en serio.

**Summary**: Te has planteado hacerte amiga de Rachel Berry una y mil veces por el bien de la salud mental de todos en el Glee Club y cada vez la idea te parece más y más (necesaria) estúpida. —Viñeta, Quinn/Rachel. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: Para mi Leeh, porque en serio, en estos días mi amor por ella ha crecido alarmantemente (y me ha prácticamente obligado a escribir esto) :D.

**Nota2**: Primer coso de ellas que hago, si es un asco, lo lamento; gracias a Leeh por betearlo.

* * *

><p>:-:<br>«Close my eyes for a while, force from the world a patient smile.»  
>:-:<p>

Te has planteado hacerte amiga de Rachel Berry una y mil veces por el bien de la salud mental de todos en el Glee Club y cada vez la idea te parece más y más (necesaria) estúpida.

Muy, muy en el fondo, sabes perfectamente que se llevarían realmente bien (si evitan temas que tengan que ver con Finn, o Puck, o cómo es que ella arruinó prácticamente tu vida al decirle a Finn que Beth no era de él sino de su mejor amigo, o cómo es que hace que todo, absolutamente todo tenga que ver con ella cuando realmente no, para nada; o, sí, bueno, se entiende el punto). Pero, es que en ella hay algo que simplemente te hace odiarla inmediatamente, algo en su personalidad y su egocentrismo, algo en simplemente hasta en la manera en que camina, que te molesta de una manera bastante ilógica. Y no, realmente no sabes, no entiendes cómo, por qué.

No vas a negar que sí, su voz es preciosa; que sus expresiones faciales son la cosa más (adorable) graciosa que has visto en bastante; que es justamente lo que más odias de ella, lo que al mismo tiempo más envidias. Esa forma de pensar que siempre tiene la razón, esa autoestima que baja hasta un punto en el que es preocupante, pero sube con la misma facilidad que si fuera algo real, como si fuera tan ligero como una pluma, como si fuera hecho para estar encima de todo, en la cima y nada más; esa altura justa que parece perfecta en ella para todo el mundo, pero que en cualquier otra persona, todos se burlarían (mucho más); esa inocencia que aún conserva, que conservará porque no ha necesitado olvidarla de manera terriblemente temprana como te ha ocurrido a ti. No vas a negar que sí, efectivamente, odias mucho de ella; pero, negarás si quiera el haber pensado todo lo que te _gusta_ de ella.

Porque sí, te matas antes de admitirte siquiera a ti misma, que adoras de una forma casi ridícula cómo frunce los labios cuando algo no le place, cómo mueve exageradamente su cabello cuando está frente a el público, cómo es que cuando baila tú no puedes hacer algo más que sonreír de manera mal disimulada. Cómo es que lo único que puedes pensar algunas veces es en las ganas que tienes de besarla hasta que se te acaben los labios, para callarla, para hacerla entender que tú eres mejor, para saber si el sabor de sus labios le hace honor a su apellido o son sólo imaginaciones tuyas; para ver si con eso te haces entender a ti misma que amigas nunca podrían llegar a ser, para hacerte entender que sólo puedes odiarla, no más.

Son más las cosas que no te permites pensar de Rachel Berry que las que sí, pero hay veces, hay veces en las que llegas a un punto y dices «Basta» y explotas. Le gritas, le dices palabras hirientes que te has guardado más tiempo del debido, le dices nada para poder evitar decile todo, le dices hasta lo que no. Pero hay otras veces en las que no sólo eso pasa, sino que permites que tu mente vague entre recuerdos imprecisos, de imágenes demasiado vívidas, entre escenas demasiado bien formuladas que son tan nítidas que parecen más reales que los recuerdos. Hay veces en las que esas imágenes invaden tu mente, te inundan los sentidos, te nublan las sensaciones; hay veces en las que tu mano recorre tu cuerpo con calma, con ferocidad inexistente, con delicadeza reprimida, con la impaciencia más nula que hay en ti, y no es Finn o Puck o Sam, no, son los imaginarios dedos de Rachel bajo los que te deshaces. Es su nombre el que gimes con la cabeza escondida en tu almohada, es su cara lo último que ves antes de que todo se vuelva blanco y el cansancio te arrope, es su fragancia la que queda impresa en tu cerebro cada mañana cuando pasas a su lado.

Son más las cosas que no te permites pensar de Rachel Berry que las que sí, porque sabes que es lo mejor, porque sabes que si no reprimes todo lo que en serio piensas, lo que sientes, todo, probablemente terminarías en un manicomio o algo; porque has llegado a ese punto en tu vida en el que un drama más sólo te complicaría, sólo te haría sentir peor y es lo que menos necesitas.

Te has planteado hacerte amiga de Rachel Berry una y mil veces por el bien de la salud mental de todos en el Glee Club y cada vez la idea te parece más y más (necesaria) estúpida.


End file.
